Transmittal of media may occur over one or more networks. Often internal networks may provide more opportunity to increase the speed and reliability of the media transmission through network optimization. This increases when multiple media transmissions are occurring. However, the speed and reliability of the overall transmission may be limited by transmitting the media from a device or server to the internal network (or internal network to the device or server). Thus, there is a need for a method and system that minimizes the transmission time over non-internal networks.